


everything

by baekhhh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of little kisses, M/M, More tags will be added later on, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, all nct members but i don’t want to write their names, donghyuck and yukhei kind of have a thing, mark cries a lot, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhhh/pseuds/baekhhh
Summary: “i hate that all of the time we spent together meant nothing to you while it meant everything to me.”in which mark and donghyuck grow up together.





	1. one

"why are you crying?"

a small boy of seven years looked up with puffy eyes to the person talking to him. he sniffled a few times before scooting back deeper into the corner of the room that he was sitting in.

"how come you're crying?"

the boy pointed his left hand and started to cry again. on his hand rested a small scrape, most likely from falling.

"your name is mark, right?"

mark nodded softly, his black hair obscuring his eyes. none of the other kids in the room had noticed him falling and hurting himself. none except the one standing before him.

"i'm donghyuck."

mark looked up at him, wiping his eyes to rid them from the tears. he gazed at donghyuck's features, his eyes scanning over his eyes, nose, and lips. a small gasp escaped from mark's mouth as donghyuck kneeled down in front of him, closing the big gap between the two kids. he never really liked people.

"did you fall?"

mark nodded his head and held out his hand for donghyuck to look at his little wound. he watched as the boy in front of him gently took his hand. he noted that donghyuck's hands were very soft.

"i can help you feel better. my mom always does this to me whenever i'm hurt." donghyuck said in a quiet voice. he could tell that mark didn't like the loudness of the classroom.

mark watched as donghyuck brought his hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it. he yanked it away, rubbing it with a concerned expression on his face.

"did it hurt?" the shorter of the two questioned, moving closer towards the quiet boy.

mark shook his head in response. donghyuck's action didn't really make a difference, but he felt at ease. a wave of peace washed over mark as he gave a small smile to donghyuck.

"it feels a little better," he started, looking down at his scrape. "thank you."

donghyuck retuned the smile, except his was much larger. mark felt his breath being taken away at the sight and he didn't know why.


	2. two

"mark, you're crying again?"

donghyuck knelt down to his best friend and lifted up his chin, making him look up. the younger boy shook his head in disappointment as mark pointed to his knee.

"another scrape? this is your third one this week!"

the two boys just met nearly a week ago and donghyuck found that mark was very clumsy. every other day, donghyuck found himself trying to cheer up mark at recess. he often fell whenever they played basketball or tag.

"i'll be right back." donghyuck said as he ran towards the bathroom.

donghyuck came back a few minutes later with a wet paper towel in his hands. mark looked at it curiously, wondering what it was for.

"i'm going to clean it, okay?" the smaller boy looked at mark, waiting for a response. he didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

"okay," mark said quietly, his voice barely audible. "be careful."

"don't worry, i will. it might sting a little bit."

mark watched as donghyuck slowly put the damp paper towel on his knee. he started crying again as he felt small stinging sensation on his scrape. donghyuck immediately took the paper off, his eyes holding a concerned look as he watched the older boy cry.

"shh," mark felt his head being pet. "it's okay. i'm sorry."

he wiped the tears away to clear his vision and he sniffled quietly, not looking at his friend. donghyuck continued to gently stroke mark's hair, trying his best to comfort him. the two stayed like that for a few minutes, the only sound being mark's sniffling.

"it hurts." mark said after a while. he had stopped crying but there were still tear stains on his cheeks.

"i know, but it will feel a lot better once it's over. you trust me right?" donghyuck made his voice as soothing as possible.

"yeah," mark admired how patient donghyuck was with him. no one except his parents was like that with him. "i trust you."

"i'm going to try again, okay?"

donghyuck was given a small nod and like before, he gently placed the wet paper on his knee. he sighed when he heard mark crying quietly again.

"here,"

mark watched as donghyuck backed up slightly and then leaned forward again, kissing his cheek. there was a moment of silence as the two gazed at each other.

"better?" donghyuck asked, taking hold of mark's hand and squeezing it lightly. he felt satisfied when he saw the taller boy smiling and nodding at him.

"can i have another, please?" mark pointed at his other cheek with his free hand. donghyuck noticed that his cheeks were a pale rosy color.

donghyuck leaned in again and placed another kiss to his friend's other cheek. they both giggled, their eye smiles showing.

"can i," the older boy started, stuttering a bit. donghyuck gave him silent reassurance with a smile. "can i give you one too?"

his eyes sparkled when he saw donghyuck nod. he reached up and brought his lips to donghyuck's forehead, planting a soft kiss on his smooth skin. he lingered there longer than he should have before pulling away.

"did you like it?" he asked, anxiously waiting for a response.

"yeah, i did!" donghyuck exclaimed as he touched his forehead.

"i liked your kisses, too." mark's voice was barely inaudible, but it was enough to make the other boy's heart flutter.


	3. three

mark and donghyuck have been friends for nearly five months now. they were inseparable to say the least. a teacher never saw mark without donghyuck or donghyuck without mark beside him. at recess, they played basketball together and whenever the older of the two fell, donghyuck would spend his time cheering him up by making jokes and giving him kisses. no one saw these actions.

"mark, the school year is almost over and summer is coming up." donghyuck started a conversation as the two laid under the trees in mark's backyard. neither of them cared about their neglected homework that was sitting on a table inside.

"yeah." mark replied lazily, his eyes looking at the leaves above him that concealed the sky. every now and then, they'd shift with the breeze and let the light filter in, making him squint.

"don't just say 'yeah,' we have to do something together!"

mark looked over at the boy next to him and swallowed nervously. his tan skin seemed to be glowing even in the shade, making him look ethereal. as the leaves moved in the breeze, the sun hit his face, making him glow even more. donghyuck's eyes narrowed and he turned his face towards mark's. their faces were close, too close, but neither of them made a move to increase the distance between them.

"mark?" donghyuck's voice snapped mark out of his little trance. "are you okay?"

"what? oh, yeah. i'm fine, just a little tired." the older boy stuttered while talking, making donghyuck laugh.

"if you're tired we can take a nap together." donghyuck suggested, sitting up on his elbows and looking down at mark. "we could sleep on the couch or in your bed. or we could even make a fort! that would be fun, right?"

mark felt a smile tugging at his lips as he listened to donghyuck ramble on about how great forts were. he was always the one listening and the other boy was always the one talking, that's how their relationship worked. there were those rare occasions where donghyuck would be the one to listen to mark talk on and on. donghyuck loved those moments the best because he got to see the usually shy boy come out of his shell and be his comfortable self.

"i think i'm kind of tired now, can we go to sleep?" donghyuck asked as he yawned.

"yeah, let's go inside."

mark helped donghyuck get up and they brushed the leaves and pieces of grass out of each others' hair. they walked inside to meet both of their moms talking about various topics. the two boys waved to them with toothy smiles before running upstairs to mark's room and shutting the door.

"donghyuck, be careful!" mark warned as he watched the said boy jump onto his bed. it annoyed him a little bit but since it was donghyuck, he didn't really mind.

after a while of the two of them jumping on the bed, they settled down. they both laid on the soft covers and stared up at the ceiling. their chests moved up and down slowly as they listened to each others' breaths. it was a peaceful lullaby for them.

"mark?"

mark's eyes shot open as the silence was broken. he turned on his side to look at the other boy, who was staring right back at him.

"do you think we're gonna be friends forever?"

the taller boy's blank expression turned into one of confusion as he took in those words. he didn't know why donghyuck would ask such a question when they both already knew the answer. he scooted closer, minimizing the gap between them. mark took the younger boy's hand and intertwined their fingers. he often did this as a coping method whenever he cried.

"of course, donghyuck. you're my best friend, you're my only friend. why would you ask that?"

donghyuck didn't respond and just kept quiet. his loud and chatty persona was replaced by a silent and noiseless one. the words he just heard meant a lot to him, especially since they came from his best friend. he could tell that mark truly meant what he said and he felt a wave of happiness wash over him.

"can i kiss you?" donghyuck said suddenly, sitting up right and staring down at mark.

mark was taken aback by the sudden change of personality but nonetheless, he nodded and sat up on his elbows. he smiled as he felt a soft, familar sensation on his cheek. like paint being spilled on a paper, color immediately blossomed in mark's cheeks.

donghyuck suddenly kissed mark's neck, taking him by surprise. he watched as mark laughed and rubbed his neck, telling him that it tickled.

"it tickles?" the shorter of the two asked, a slightly mischievous undertone in his voice.

"yeah, a lot." mark seemed to not notice the slight change in donghyuck's voice and he laughed a little more.

before mark could say anything else, he was pushed back on his bed, his head hitting his pillow. he felt his legs being sat on and tried pushing donghyuck off, but he wouldn't budge.

"donghyuck, stop!" mark said in between laughs as donghyuck attacked his neck with little kisses.

mark's laughter grew louder as donghyuck poked his fingers in his sides, making him thrash wildly. the younger boy soon felt himself laughing when he felt his own sides being tickled.

"no, mark! mark! stop!" donghyuck shouted, his laughter loud and high pitched. it hurt mark's ears when he got too loud, but he didn't mind since it was donghyuck.

mark didn't stop tickling him and soon enough, he was the one on top. he peppered kisses all over donghyuck's skin. his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his jawline, his neck, not a single spot was missed. the sound of the pair's quiet giggling filled the room as they both stopped tickling each other.

"that's what you get." mark said as he sat back and folded his arms, his voice proud and confident.

"you missed a spot, mark."

mark stared with wide eyes as donghyuck pointed to his heart shaped lips. he has never kissed anyone on the mouth before and his mom said that he should save that for someone really special, someone you really love. mark supposed he did love donghyuck, if he even knew what love felt like anyway. besides, they were only kids so it couldn't hurt.

mark shrugged and leaned in.


	4. four

mark leaned in and jumped slightly when he felt his and donghyuck's lips touch. they both quickly pulled back and both of them touched their mouths in wonder. neither of them spoke and silence overtook the two boys.

donghyuck was the first to move. he lunged forward and tackled mark in a hug, rubbing his face in mark's chest. they both giggled loudly and laid back together, mark's head on his pillow and donghyuck's on mark's chest. the younger boy listened to the older boy's heartbeat and smiled to himself when he felt how hard it was beating.

"mark, your heart is beating really fast. i can feel it."

"yeah, i don't know why it's doing that." mark replied as he looked down at the top of donghyuck's head.

the pair fell asleep cuddled together. mark's breathing lulled donghyuck to sleep and the other fell asleep soon after. neither of them moved from that position despite it being a little uncomfortable. they both liked it, especially mark. there was just something about the way donghyuck was curled up in a ball at mark's side that made him feel at ease.

"donghyuck, we're leaving." donghyuck's mom shouted as she came up the stairs and headed towards the oldest boy's room. neither donghyuck nor mark moved.

the door flew open and donghyuck's mom stopped dead in her tracks. her big eyes took in the scene in front of her. her son was currently cuddling with another boy, his head resting on his chest, and mark's arm around donghyuck's shoulders. she felt as if her worst nightmares came true and she felt the need to vomit.

"donghyuck."

neither of the children moved. instead, the said boy just snuggled deeper into mark's side.

"donghyuck!"

donghyuck sat up right to meet his mom's deadly glare. mark rubbed his eyes and looked at the two in confusion. he wondered why his friend's mom looked so angry.

"in the car. now." donghyuck's mom demanded.

donghyuck gave an apologetic look towards mark before he shamefully walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. the woman focused her glare on mark and gave him a disgusted look before walking out, leaving the boy to ponder about what had just happened.


	5. five

the car ride home was silent. the car would usually be filled with both donghyuck's and his mom's laughter, both of them having wide smiles on their faces. it was like the little boy was in a completely different car with a completely different parent driving him home.

"donghyuck."

he could hear the icy tone in his mom's words and he flinched. he has never been afraid of his mom before, she was always the one protecting him from the outside world. today was different.

"what were you doing with mark?"

donghyuck chose to stay silent. he didn't know why she sounded so mad at what they were doing. they were just cuddling, just doing things that best friends usually do. they just kissed each other. best friends always kiss each other, especially on the lips.

"do you like mark?" she made her voice calmer, luring her son in with a false sense of security.

"what do you mean?" donghyuck asked even though he knew well what his mom meant.

"well, you know how a dad loves a mom? do you like him like that?" the impatience in her voice was growing, but she hid it well.

"yes, i like mark."

"so you like boys?" donghyuck's mom's voice trembled and cracked, but it went unnoticed. "or do you like girls?"

"i like mark." donghyuck raised his voice slightly. he felt his blood heating up and it made him uncomfortable. he didn't understand why he felt so scared to say the words that came out of his mouth.

donghyuck's mom sighed and put a hand on her forehead. she sniffled and looked at her son from the rear view mirror. donghyuck noticed her eyes were shining and wet, just how mark's eyes were whenever he accidentally hurt himself.

"i do like mark, i like mark a lot. he makes me really happy and i'm sure i make him really happy! we kiss each other a lot and i really like it!" donghyuck spilled out his words excitedly and his mom could hardly understand him, but she caught a few words.

"you kiss each other?" the horror and anger in her voice was now evident and she stopped trying to sound comforting towards the boy.

donghyuck nodded happily, his eyes closed and his mind dreaming about how it felt when they kissed. he opened his eyes when he felt the car steadily increasing speed. he looked at his mom's expression and saw that it was blank. her lips were in a thin line and her eyes lost the life in them. it scared donghyuck, it truly did. he felt hot tears streaming down his face as he watched the blurry scenery pass by through the window.

"mom! slow down! please!" he begged, his sobs making it hard for him to talk.

his mom immediately slowed down, slamming on the breaks and sending donghyuck flying, his head hitting the back of her seat. donghyuck cried even harder, wetting the leather seats and his hands. he heard sniffles coming from the front of the car and he realized his mom was crying too.

the rest of the ride home was filled with lots of crying from the both of them. donghyuck wished mark was there with him, he knew exactly how to make him feel better.


	6. six

meanwhile, a whole different situation was taking place at mark's house. mark and his mom were seated next to each other on the sofa, neither of them saying a word. both of them hated the tension in the air.

"you wanted to talk to me about something?" mark's mom took her son's hand in a comforting way, rubbing circles on his palm.

mark nodded and kept quiet. he didn't know exactly how to tell his mom what he was feeling because he himself didn't even know what he was feeling.

"it's okay, you can tell me." her voice was calm and inviting as she continued to gently play with mark's hand.

"i think," the boy started and paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "i think i like someone."

"oh, really? who is it?" his mom's voice had a tinge of nervousness to it and she could feel her hands starting to sweat. she had an idea as to where this was going.

"donghyuck."

the two both became quiet again as they just stared at each other. mark's mom's eyes were wide in disbelief and she slowly covered her mouth. mark could see tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"mom?" he whispered as he watched his mom crying silently. he didn't know why she seemed so disappointed after hearing his confession.

he watched as his mom got up and went to her purse, digging around in it before pulling out her keys and wallet. her heels clicked on the floor, echoing through the house. she walked to the front door, opened it, and walked out of the house. mark flinched when he heard the door slam loudly and he sighed heavily. he was all alone now.

mark wasn't surprised when he felt tears streaming down his face, dripping onto the sofa beneath him. he always did cry easily, but he didn't mind it because he always had donghyuck to cheer him up. this time, however, no one was around to help take away his sadness.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there’s a bit of homophobic language

the next day, mark didn't see donghyuck at school. he didn't show up when the teacher was calling attendance and he didn't show up at recess either. he didn't show up at lunch or at the end of the day.

"where's donghyuck, mark?" a voice said, getting closer to the little boy sitting on the side of the basketball court.

mark looked up at a tall boy named jeno. he frowned up at him and focused his gaze elsewhere. he was already having a hard time since the conversation he had with his mom. many hours after she left, she came home drunk and neglected mark, leaving him to cry alone in his room.

jeno was known as a bully and he often bullied kids like mark. quiet and peaceful kids that didn't have many friends were always bullied, left to fend for themselves. luckily, mark had donghyuck to protect him from people like jeno. it was a shame that donghyuck was gone today.

"i asked you a question." jeno snarled as he grabbed the collar of mark's shirt, yanking him from the ground and forcing him to stand. jeno was nearly a whole foot taller than mark.

"i don't know where he is." mark mumbled. he wanted to get away from jeno as fast as possible, but he didn't know where to go. no one could protect him today.

"tell me," jeno stepped closer to the shorter boy. "do you like donghyuck?"

"well, yeah. of course i like him, he's my best friend."

jeno let out an exasperated sigh and hit himself lightly in the face. mark tilted his head in confusion, not knowing why jeno seemed mad at him.

"no, you know what kind of 'like' i mean. do you want to kiss donghyuck?" jeno had a small smirk growing on his lips.

mark said nothing and just blushed as he remembered the previous day's events. he did want to kiss his friend again, it felt nice to him. he gave jeno a small nod.

"fag."

mark felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he fell backwards onto the ground. jeno had knocked the wind out of mark by punching him in the stomach. the fallen boy felt the cold concrete beneath his now scraped hands and he felt himself shaking as he started to sob.

"not so tough while donghyuck's gone, huh?" jeno sneered as he bent down and got up in mark's face. he gave him one last disgusted glance before walking away.

no one paid attention to the little boy lying on the ground with his elbows and knees all scraped up. his quiet wails were drowned out by the laughter and chatter of the other children around him. his thoughts wondered to donghyuck's whereabouts and why donghyuck would leave him alone.


	8. eight

"donghyuck, you're going to be homeschooled."

donghyuck's eyes widened in horror as he received the news from his mom. he wanted to get up and run to his room, but he knew that his mom would get angry at him. in the past week, after he told his mom about his crush on mark, she lashed out a lot. it was a completely different side of her that donghyuck never experienced.

"i think it's best for you to get away from everyone at school, especially mark." she said with an emotionless voice as she poured a glass of juice for donghyuck. he looked at the glass, scoffed, and turned away.

in truth, donghyuck needed mark. he needed the older boy to comfort him, to make him happy, and to make him feel loved. however, he knew that he could not change his mom's mind. he was just a kid, a kid without a say in his life.

"mark is a bad influence on you."

donghyuck's hands closed into fists when he heard those words. it wasn't true, it was the farthest thing from being true. the two boys were both good influences on each other. one could say that donghyuck completed mark and vice versa.

"boys shouldn't like other boys, donghyuck. i hope you learn your lesson from this." his mom walked upstairs and into her room.

the little boy sighed and stared at his glass of juice. he didn't notice it, but a single tear ran down his face, dripping onto the table. he didn't want to spend the rest of his days being homeschooled. he wanted to be able to see mark almost everyday of the week, seeing his soft smile and hearing his quiet laughter that only donghyuck could get out of him. he wanted to receive mark's little kisses and he wanted to experience the rush of adrenaline that he felt whenever they held hands. all of these small actions meant everything to donghyuck. they soothed him and they made him feel at home, giving him a sense of security.

donghyuck walked up to his room, his steps as heavy as the atmosphere around him. he laid down on his bed and imagined that mark was there with him. he imagined mark comforting him, putting his arms around his shoulders and gently kissing his cheeks. it broke his heart knowing that he wouldn't experience that in a while.


	9. nine

a week passed and donghyuck was still gone. a month passed and he didn't return. the school year ended and summer started, but donghyuck was nowhere to be seen.

mark's mom developed an addiction to alcohol and every night she went out to a bar, leaving him behind. instead of tucking him in at night, she was out drinking her fears away. sometimes she'd gossip about her son to the other drunk strangers at the bar, telling them what a pain it was to take care of him. when she returned home in the late hours of the night, she whisper homophobic slurs under her breath at mark, but he would still hear them.

"i can't believe i have a fag as a son." she murmured as she slammed the door behind her.

mark tensed up as he heard her words and he continued to watch a show on the television, trying his best to ignore her. jeno often called him that word.

mark opened the door to his backyard and walked out into the cool air. he always went to the backyard whenever his mom came home. the memories of him and his best friend sitting under the trees helped him calm down and unwind. as he sat under the trees, his breathing became steady and his fear seemed to be blown away with the gentle breeze.

"donghyuck, why'd you leave me?" mark said as if his friend could hear him.

the only reply he got was the rustling of the leaves blowing in the wind.


	10. ten

a few summers passed and mark found himself slowly learning to get over donghyuck's disappearance. eventually years passed and mark forgot about his best friend, their memories together being stored at the back of his mind.

"mark!"

mark whirled around towards the source of the high pitched voice and he immediately smiled when he saw his girlfriend running towards him. in his first year of high school, mark got a girlfriend to try to make his mom happier. thankfully, it worked and she spent less time drinking and more time with mark.

"hey, yeona." he intertwined their hands and they continued to walk together. "the usual?"

"the usual." she beamed up at him, making his heart race.

'the usual' was them going to mark's house and sitting under the trees in his backyard. they usually did homework and talked while laying in the soft grass. whenever they took naps, they usually laid on mark's bed because it was often cold outside.

the couple walked to mark's mom's car and they got in, both of them sitting in the back so they could continue to hold hands. yeona said a polite hello to mark's mom, who gave her a big smile. she really enjoyed having yeona around. she felt like yeona made her son behave better, made him seem normal.

as soon as they arrived at the familar house, mark and yeona took their backpacks and ran to the backyard. they set their stuff down and they laid back on the grass. mark pulled his girlfriend into a hug as they looked up at the wispy clouds in the sky.

"i heard there's a new kid coming to school tomorrow." yeona said lazily.

"really? that's weird, it's already half way into the school year." mark replied as he played with her long strands of hair.

"yeah, apparently he was homeschooled."

mark hummed in response, not really caring about the gossip coming from his girlfriend. she gossiped a lot, but so did everyone else in their school. it wasn't an uncommon thing and mark didn't really mind it since it was coming from yeona.

"i heard from jeno that he was taken out of his elementary school for some weird reason." she continued.

mark's eyes widened slightly as the mention of his past bully. they went to the same high school, but jeno stopped caring about mark. he found other weaker kids to pick on and he had other things to worry about. mark heard rumors saying that jeno drank and smoked, but it wasn't really a surprise to him. all the rumors he heard sounded exactly like jeno.

"jeno makes up a lot of stuff. i don't really trust him." mark mumbled, a small frown on his face.

"i don't know why you dislike him so much, mark. he's not that bad." yeona said as she stood up and brushed the grass from her skirt. "come on, let's go upstairs."

mark followed her into the house and they both ran upstairs and into his room. yeona laid down on his bed and smiled up at him.

"mark, can you play a song for me?" she asked as she looked at the guitar that sat in the corner of his room.

he nodded, picking up his guitar and strumming a few chords to warm up. yeona loved it whenever he sang or played for her. the two shared a love for music, which was one of the reasons they started dating.

after a few songs, mark noticed yeona slowly drifting to sleep. a small smile made its way onto his face as he watched her eyes flutter shut. it soon disappeared as an old memory popped up in his mind, a memory of him and his past best friend laying in that same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark and yeona are juniors btw


	11. eleven

"who's that new kid?"

"he looks scary. isn't he a junior?"

"he has pierced ears? that's kind of hot."

donghyuck ignored the whispers as he walked down the unfamiliar halls of his new high school. it was only his first day, but it looked like he already had a bad boy reputation. however, he couldn't really say anything with his piercings, ripped jeans, and dyed hair.

he pushed open the door of his new class and he wanted to run away when everyone's head turned towards him. if he wanted less attention then he should've arrived on time, but it wouldn't really make a difference since he was a new kid.

"you must be lee donghyuck, yes?" the teacher asked as she stopped her lesson.

donghyuck nodded and looked everywhere besides her. he could hear more whispers and he sighed. he wished he could just run out of the class and away from the harsh stares of the people around him.

"you can take a seat wherever you'd like." the teacher turned around and continued to lecture her students.

donghyuck spotted an empty desk at the back of the room and he hurried over it, taking care not to bump into anything. he sat down, put his backpack on the floor, and stared out the window to his left. he didn't really care for the teacher's lesson, but he didn't care about many things.

"jeno, you're late again."

donghyuck's eyes snapped to the front as a boy walked in. his name seemed somewhat familiar, but donghyuck couldn't really remember where he'd seen him.

"yeah, sorry. it won't happen again." jeno said as he walked towards the back of the class. he noticed a new student sitting in the desk next to his and he smirked.

donghyuck watched as jeno sat down next to him and gave him a small smile that was obviously fake. he rolled his eyes and continued to look at the window, turning his face away from jeno.

"i'm jeno." the boy whispered to donghyuck, nudging him lightly. "you're donghyuck, right?"

"how do you know my name?" donghyuck turned towards the stranger with a confused expression. he wanted to slap the smug look off of jeno's face.

"i was friends with mark, do you remember him at all?" jeno put an unnecessary emphasis on the word 'friends.'

donghyuck's eyes widened at the mention of his old friend. just his name brought back painful memories that his mom forced to the back of his mind. he longed to see mark, even if it was just a glance.

jeno noticed the boy freezing up and his smile grew. he thought for a moment and lightly tapped his fingers on his desk, which annoyed the other boy. he took this moment to scan over donghyuck's new appearance. his ears glittered with piercings, two on his right ear and three on his left. jeno actually liked his new hair color, which was a purple-red shade. he thought it suited donghyuck.

"anyways, you can sit with me at lunch if you want. i know you're new so you probably don't have anyone to sit with." he offered. his voice sounded kind and inviting, and it contrasted with his intimidating appearance.

"i want to sit with mark." donghyuck mumbled. he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone or make new friends. he just wanted to go back to mark, he wanted everything to be how it was years ago.

"suit yourself, i guess. you're always welcome to sit with me, though." jeno shrugged and turned his attention towards the teacher.

donghyuck heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at jeno. hopefully, sitting with him would only be his last resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so y’all know donghyuck looks like how he looked during the cherry bomb era


	12. twelve

lunch time came around and donghyuck found himself wandering the halls in search of a certain boy. his arms were tired due to carrying his textbooks around all day. they wouldn't fit in his backpack and he couldn't open his locker, so he was left to carry them on his own.

he noticed lots of couples in the halls, most of them probably trying to find privacy from the cafeteria. whenever he saw a couple kiss, he looked away and quickened his pace. it bothered him to see people giving each other affection. it brought up past memories that should've been forgotten long ago.

"mark," he whispered to himself as he passed a group of girls. he shot them a glare after they whispered and pointed at him. "where's mark?"

he turned a corner and his eyes settled on two people on the other end of the hall. he watched as a familiar figure slowly leaned in to kiss a girl, their lips mere centimeters apart. donghyuck's own lips parted slightly and his books fell from his arms. the loud sound made the two people jump apart, their heads whipping around to the source of the noise.

"donghyuck?" mark said in disbelief, his eyes widening as he looked from yeona to the boy standing at the end of the hall.

donghyuck swallowed the lump in his throat and ran in the opposite direction from mark, his footsteps echoing in the hall. he took a few turns, found the cafeteria, and pushed open the doors. his watery eyes scanned the large room before they settled on a boy with black hair.

"look who finally showed up." jeno laughed as he watched donghyuck walk up to his table.

donghyuck said nothing as he sat down and rested his head in his hands. there were two other people with jeno and they looked at the newcomer with curiosity.

"this is donghyuck, he's new." jeno stated.

"i'm yukhei! i'm a senior, by the way." a blond boy introduced himself with much enthusiasm. donghyuck liked his smile, it made him feel at home.

"i'm jaemin." jaemin nodded and sipped on his drink. donghyuck was surprised at how deep his voice was.

"did you find mark?" jeno questioned.

"yeah, i saw him in the hall. he was with a girl," donghyuck's voice trailed off as the scene replayed in his mind.

"oh! that's his girlfriend! her name is yeona and she's really smart. she's in my english class and we did a project together, but she ended up doing all the work. i kind of feel bad now." yukhei rambled, his eyes brightening and his expressions constantly changing.

"how long have they been together?" donghyuck asked, his voice voice holding no emotion at all.

"haven't they been together since high school started?" jaemin looked to jeno for confirmation, who nodded.

"oh, that's good for him." donghyuck's voice cracked and he mentally cursed himself.

"can i have your number?" yukhei said out of nowhere, instantly changing the depressing atmosphere.

donghyuck's head snapped up, his hair covering his eyes. his face reddened as he looked at yukhei, who's face was also starting to gain some color. he felt his palms sweating and he laughed nervously before nodding. the two exchanged phones and they typed their numbers in.

"i'm going to add you in our group chat. it'll be fun, there's lots of memes." yukhei stuttered as their hands touched as they gave each other their phones back.

donghyuck looked down to hide the small smile that played on his lips. maybe making new friends wasn't so bad after all.


	13. thirteen

donghyuck groaned as he heard another knock on his front door. he was currently trying to do his homework, but he couldn't with this person constantly knocking on the door. he really didn't want to answer, but he didn't have a choice.

"who is it?" he yelled as he neared the front door.

"it's mark."

donghyuck froze and choked on his saliva, making him cough loudly. mark showing up at his house at four in the afternoon was about the last thing he was expecting.

"you okay in there? i can hear you coughing."

donghyuck peeked through the peephole and sure enough, mark was standing outside. in his arms were the textbooks that the younger boy dropped earlier.

"could you open the door, my arms are dying."

the door swung open and the two boys faced each other. they said nothing as they took in each other's new appearance. mark gulped nervously as his eyes fell on the other boy's earrings and newly dyed hair. it was like a completely different person was standing in front of him. on the other hand, for mark, nothing really changed. he just grew taller and his voice became deeper.

"uh," mark started and cleared his throat. "you look nice."

"why are you here?" donghyuck said quietly as he leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms.

"you dropped your books so i thought i'd bring them to you."

donghyuck took the books from mark and set them inside the house on the floor. he bit his lip as he looked at the boy in front of him. he seemed so grown up and different.

"do you want to come inside?" donghyuck gave him a bright smile, hoping that they could maybe fix their friendship.

"sorry, i can't. i actually have a date that i have to get ready for."

mark jumped back as the door was suddenly shut in front of him. he rubbed the back of his neck before turning around and starting the walk back to his own house.

meanwhile, on the other side of the door, donghyuck was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. it was weird how much those few sentences hurt.


	14. fourteen

"donghyuck!"

the said boy turned around to see a very tall person running towards him and his eyes widened. donghyuck laughed loudly as yukhei tackled him into a hug, making them fall back on the floor.

"yukhei, get off." donghyuck whined as he tried pushing the older boy off. "you're so heavy, you fatass."

even thought they just met a little over a week ago, the two were already best friends. donghyuck found that his and yukhei's personalities fit together quite well. they were both loud and talkative, and jeno and jaemin were often annoyed by the duo. they always texted each other in class and many of yukhei's texts made donghyuck laugh, getting him in trouble a few times.

"do you want to come to my secret hideout tonight? it's friday so we can stay up super late! please say yes or else i'll be super sad for the rest of the day." yukhei exclaimed as he helped donghyuck up from the ground. he ignored the weird looks he got from the students around him.

"your secret hideout?" the shorter boy laughed as they walked to the cafeteria together. he found it funny how childish yukhei could be despite him being eighteen.

"yeah, you have to promise not to tell anyone where it is."

"i promise. i'll even pinky promise." donghyuck said as he linked their pinky fingers together. yukhei took hold of donghyuck's hand and lightly swung their hands back and forth.

"okay," yukhei leaned down close to donghyuck's ear, making both of their faces turn pink. "it's behind the gas station down the road from our school. be there at eight."

donghyuck nodded and pushed open the doors of the cafeteria. he spotted jeno and jaemin and pulled yukhei in their direction. they sat down, making no move to disconnect their hands.

"looks like yukhei has a boyfriend." jaemin teased as he eyed the boys in front of him.

"just guys being dudes," yukhei said as he smiled down at donghyuck.

the younger of the two rolled his eyes and turned away in attempt to hide his grin. it was nice for donghyuck to not have to fake a smile for once.


	15. fifteen

donghyuck nervously walked down the stairs, trying his best not to wake his mom. she was currently napping on the couch, snoring loudly. he took her snoring as a good sign and he hurried down the stairs, slipping on his shoes, and carefully opening the door. he stepped out into the cold night and shivered before he quietly closed the door. donghyuck sent a quick text to yukhei and then began the walk to the gas station, or as yukhei liked to call it, the 'secret hideout.'

"donghyuck, you're here!" yukhei shouted as he saw a small figure approaching him. he outstretched his arms, wanting a hug from the younger boy.

donghyuck beamed and ran over to yukhei, giving him a tight hug. he soon backed away when he could smell the faint trace of cigarettes. he gave yukhei a suspicious glance before walking over to jeno and jaemin, who were sitting up against the back wall of the gas station. he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a little white stick in jeno's hand.

"jeno, what is that?" donghyuck pointed to the item in jeno's hand even though he knew what it was.

"cigarette. want one?" jeno lazily tossed him a small cartridge.

donghyuck held the box in his hands, staring at it in wonder. he flipped it over a few times, shook it, and opened it. he was just a few words away from making a bad decision.

"sure, why not."

donghyuck took one of the slim sticks out and held it in his hand. it was oddly heavy, or maybe that was just his imagination. he felt the box being taken away by yukhei and he watched as the the taller boy took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. yukhei took out a lighter and looked at donghyuck expectantly.

"come on, i'm going to light yours." he said, the cigarette still hanging out of his mouth.

donghyuck hurriedly put a cigarette in his mouth and got closer to the older boy. there were a few small clicking noises before a flame appeared, illuminating both of their faces. they both leaned in, sticking the ends of their cigarettes in the flame.

jeno and jaemin watched in amusement as donghyuck started coughing violently, almost dropping his cigarette. once he recovered, he gave yukhei a weak smile.

"how is it?" yukhei asked, looking down at the boy in front of him.

"it tastes like shit." donghyuck sputtered, trying to keep his voice steady.

"well, yeah, it's not supposed to taste good." jeno called out from his spot against the wall.

donghyuck gazed at yukhei, his eyes following the trail of smoke that left the boy's lips. his tan skin looked pretty in the pale light coming from the moon and his blond hair seemed to be almost glowing. donghyuck's eyes lingered on yukhei's lips for a few seconds before he was brought back reality by his own coughing.

"do you want something to drink?" jaemin asked.

donghyuck nodded and took his cigarette out of his mouth before walking over to his two other friends. jaemin took a water bottle out of a backpack beside him and tossed it to donghyuck. the three boys watched as he unscrewed the cap, took a sip, and spit it out.

"what the hell!" donghyuck wiped his mouth and glared at jaemin. "that's alcohol!"

"keep it down, will you? and yeah, it is." jeno retorted as he blew a cloud of smoke.

"you don't have to drink it if you don't want to." yukhei reassured donghyuck with a small smile.

"no, i'll drink it. it wasn't even that bad." donghyuck lied as he brought the bottle up to his mouth again. he took another sip and shivered as he swallowed it. it was so bitter, but he didn’t want to seem weak in front of his friends.

jeno, jaemin, and yukhei all clapped and gave him quiet cheers as they watched him drink the alcohol. the bottle was soon empty and donghyuck smiled brightly at them, as if he had just accomplished something. he didn't even realize that his new friends were leading him down a dark path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updates today yayyy also i really love lucas and i swear i’m not hating on him by making him a bad influence so please don’t come at me ;-;


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are mistakes, all of this is unedited bc i’m lazy

donghyuck's eyes slowly opened and he groaned loudly, stretching his arms and legs. he sighed in relief when he looked at his surroundings, being thankful that he was back in his room. he felt a sharp pain in his head when he tried to stand up and he groaned once more.

"stupid hangover," he mumbled to himself as he picked up his phone. he saw several missed calls from yukhei and decided to call him back.

"donghyuck!" yukhei's loud voice sounded from the said boy's phone. "are you feeling alright?"

"yeah, why?" donghyuck asked as he held the phone up to his ear. he was now worried that he did something stupid that he couldn't remember.

"you were pretty drunk last night. next time, i'm not going to let you drink that much." yukhei laughed as he scolded donghyuck.

"sorry, mom." the younger replied sarcastically, making both of them laugh.

"also, you said some weird stuff to me, but you probably don't remember it. you were saying how much you missed mark and how much you wanted to kiss him again." yukhei's personality turned serious as he told donghyuck of last night's events.

donghyuck could feel his heart beating rapidly and his mouth went dry. he couldn't believe he let himself get drunk and he spilled out some of his deepest secrets to yukhei. yukhei could tell the whole school and he would lose his friends and be bullied. mark could even be bullied again.

"you said you wanted to kiss mark again." yukhei continued. he could sense how uncomfortable donghyuck was even though they were just talking over the phone. "have you guys kissed before?"

"yes."

silence was heard from the older boy's end of the line. the tension between the two was unbearable and donghyuck sighed. he decided he would just tell yukhei everything that happened between him and mark.

"when we were younger, we were best friends. mark always fell because he was stupid and clumsy," donghyuck paused to laugh as he retold the story. "and i would always cheer him up by kissing him. i guess one day our moms found out and mine is a big homophobe so you know how that went. she took me out of school so i couldn't see him anymore and now here i am."

"oh."

again, silence. donghyuck's chest started to heave up and down with deep breaths. his head was pounding with stress and pain from his hangover.

"that's all?" without realizing it, donghyuck started to cry. "that's all you're going to say? aren't you going to tell me how disgusting i am? aren't you going to call me a fag and tell me to go to hell?" his voice was getting increasingly loud and he was soon shouting into his phone.

yukhei didn't know what to say. he was in shock after donghyuck just yelled at him, the usually calm and happy boy turning into a fierce and cold one. he was at a loss for words as he took in what donghyuck was saying.

"why would i tell you those things?" yukhei's voice was gentle, but it hurt donghyuck.

"because it's what i deserve to hear. it's what everyone tells me." donghyuck sobbed, his tears dripping onto his bed sheets.

"donghyuck, stop crying," yukhei's voice now held an element of panic. he'd never been in a situation like this before, he'd never been on the phone with someone screaming at him to call them names.

"just leave already."

"i'm not even homophobic, donghyuck. please stop crying now." the blond laughed slightly even though this was no laughing matter.

donghyuck dried his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled, trying to comprehend what yukhei just told him. this was the first time that someone was okay with him wanting to kiss a boy. this was the first time that someone didn't push him away and shut him out of their life.

"tell me your address, i'm coming to pick you up." yukhei suddenly changed the mood, making it lighter. he never liked sad and depressing atmospheres, and it hurt him to hear donghyuck crying into the phone.

"why?" the younger boy questioned as got up to start getting ready. he muttered a few curse words under his breath as the pain in his head worsened when he stood up.

"we're going out for ice cream!”


	17. seventeen

donghyuck may have spent too much time picking out his outfit. he didn't know why his clothes mattered since it was just yukhei coming to take him out.

"yukhei's taking me out," donghyuck mumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. his eyes were still a little red from his crying session earlier. "yukhei's taking me out!"

he felt his face heat up and he lightly slapped himself a few times. he didn't know why he was so excited or why he blushed at the thought of yukhei. they were just friends after all.

"that's all we'll ever be." donghyuck told himself in the mirror. his expression saddened, but he didn't notice it.

soon enough, a knock was heard from the front door and donghyuck felt the pace of his heart beat quicken substantially. he ran to the door and debated whether he should open it or not. he was still confused as to why he was so nervous.

another knock sounded throughout the house and donghyuck quickly opened the door, meeting yukhei's smiling face.

"donghyuck!" the said boy found himself in a tight embrace and he laughed. it was funny how easily yukhei could change donghyuck's mood.

"mom, i'm going out!"

without waiting for her response, donghyuck shut the door and walked with yukhei to his car. the younger of the two smiled as his door was opened for him.

"you know you don't have to do this for me." donghyuck said as he fastened his seat belt, laying back in the comfortable seat.

"i know, but it's what good friends do. i couldn't stand hearing you cry, it made me really sad." yukhei stated as he started up the car and drove away from donghyuck's house.

donghyuck couldn't help but smile at his friend's words. he felt that familiar feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body and his heart pounding. but instead of mark making him feel that way, it was yukhei.

they arrived at an ice cream parlor that was located near their school. donghyuck got out of the car and admired the light pink exterior, which was the same shade of the sweater he was wearing.

"donghyuck, let's go!" yukhei grabbed the shorter boy's hand and pulled him inside with much enthusiasm.

a sickeningly sweet yet refreshing scent overwhelmed the pair as they walked inside the building. pastel colors covered the walls and donghyuck seemed to blend in with everything with his pale sweater and light blue jeans, only his hair making him stand out. yukhei felt a smile making its way onto his face as he watched donghyuck pick out the different flavors he wanted. it was weird to think that just an hour ago, he had tears pouring out of his eyes.

yukhei paid and they settled down with their cups of ice cream and started to eat, both enjoying each other's presence. while donghyuck was busy shoving spoonfuls of his chocolate ice cream into his mouth, he didn't notice another boy staring at him from the other end of the shop.

"mark, what are you staring at?" yeona asked as she looked at her boyfriend worriedly. mark took her out on another date, but he seemed to be giving her little attention. instead, his gaze was focused on someone else.

"what?"

"you've been staring at something behind me for the past five minutes," yeona looked down at her melted ice cream and swirled it around with her spoon. "you aren't even talking to me or anything."

"i was just zoning out, sorry." mark apologized before looking back at the boy with red hair.

donghyuck shifted uncomfortably in his chair and nervously glanced around. he could feel someone staring at him, but he couldn't figure out who it was. after glancing around some more, his eyes fell on a certain person. he felt his breath being taken away as mark and him made eye contact.

"there's something on your face," yukhei leaned forward and gently wiped some leftover ice cream off of donghyuck's face.

mark frowned and bit the inside of his cheek as he watched yukhei and donghyuck beaming at each other. he felt heavy, as if a weight was just placed on his shoulders. he was never jealous, not even whenever his friends flirted with yeona. however, this just so happened to be one of those rare occasions where mark was jealous.

"mark, what's wrong?" yeona held his hand, but he pulled it back.

mark just sighed and pushed away his cup of ice cream. he suddenly lost his appetite.


	18. eighteen

going to yukhei's 'secret hideout' every friday night became a normal thing for donghyuck. he'd sneak out of the house and jog to the gas station to meet jeno, jaemin, and yukhei. every time he met them, they always had their packs of cigarettes and their bottles of alcohol. and donghyuck always gave in to the peer pressure, letting himself become immersed in the bitter taste of the drinks and the smoke of the cigarettes.

"back again for more?" yukhei asked as he watched donghyuck approach him.

"you bet." donghyuck gave him a small smile as he walked over to jaemin.

jaemin did the usual process. he unzipped his backpack and took out a water bottle that was filled with a different liquid, tossing it to the boy.

donghyuck brought the bottle up to his lips and quickly downed a few sips of the alcohol. there was a slight stinging sensation in his throat, a sensation that he had learned to enjoy.

"here," jeno said as he handed donghyuck a small box.

donghyuck's hands fiddled with the cartridge that he knew so well even though he wasn't supposed to. his fingers pulled out one of the small sticks and he tossed the box back to jeno. his hand made its way to his pocket and pulled out a small red object. yukhei had given him a lighter as a present for being a good friend to him. he found it funny and he laughed lightly as he stuck his cigarette in his mouth, lighting it.

"it's weird to see you smoke." yukhei said, his words being directed at donghyuck as he sat down against the wall with the rest of the group. "you seem so pure at school, like, you're so happy. and then you come here and you seem so cool."

jeno snorted at the oldest boy's comment and he shook his head. yukhei was always so interested in everything donghyuck did.

donghyuck shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette, inclining his head to watch the smoke drift away in a swirling pattern. he supposed it was weird how much he changed whenever he was there at the gas station. maybe it was just the alcohol and cigarettes influencing him.

after a while, donghyuck found that his vision was slightly blurry and he was starting to develop a head ache. as he slumped against the wall, he smiled lazily at the feeling of being drunk. it was a unique, one of a kind feeling that he was constantly craving.

donghyuck was usually clingy, but when he was drunk, he was extra clingy, if it was even possible. the boy had his arms wrapped around yukhei's waist and he was mumbling incoherently.

"uh, could you guys get him off of me." yukhei gently nudged donghyuck's head that rested on his shoulder.

"nope. i'm gonna take a picture so hold still!" jaemin exclaimed as he got up, holding his phone in front of his face. before yukhei could even respond, there was a small clicking sound, signaling a photo being taken.

"once we get back to school, i'm kicking your ass." yukhei muttered as he watched jaemin happily upload the picture to his instagram account.

meanwhile, mark was sitting on the center of his bed, phone pressed up against his ear. he was calling one of his best friends, renjun. due to the late hours of the night, he had to whisper in order to not be caught.

"mark, look at what jaemin posted on instagram." renjun said in awe.

"what did he post?" mark asked, taking his phone away from his ear and opening up the app.

"just look at it,"

mark rolled his eyes as the app loaded. he scrolled down for a bit before he saw jaemin's username. as he stared at the picture of two dimly lit figures, he felt his heart drop. his eyes noticed donghyuck's arms around yukhei's waist, then the younger boy's head on the other's shoulder.

"you still there?" renjun broke the silence with a worried voice.

"i'm going to bed. goodnight, renjun." mark's voice wavered and he hung up.


	19. nineteen

the next week was hectic at school for both yukhei and donghyuck. both of them had questions thrown at them from left and right, most of them asking if they were a couple. donghyuck didn't mind it that much, in fact he even enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

"mark, have you seen that picture of donghyuck and yukhei?" a short blond boy asked as he caught up to mark, trying to keep up with his fast pace. another boy with bright blue hair joined the pair.

"yes, chenle, i have. don't bring it up again." mark snapped, his gaze focus straight ahead. "that goes for you, too, jisung."

chenle's signature high pitched laughter sounded throughout the halls and he nudged the older boy with his elbow.

"is someone jealous?" chenle asked. his question earned him a slap on the arm.

mark rolled his eyes as the two boys snickered among themselves. both of them knew of his past with donghyuck and they constantly teased him about it, even after they met his girlfriend. mark always tried to tune out their comments, but he would always find himself listening to chenle telling fake scenarios of him and donghyuck together.

"i'll be right back, i'm going to go to the bathroom." mark cleared his throat and went off in a different direction.

"class is starting in a few minutes!" jisung shouted as he watched mark's back among the other students in the halls.

eventually, mark made his way to the restroom and sighed in relief when no one else was there. he leaned up against the wall and just breathed, his chest moving up in down in a regular pattern, his eyes closed shut.

"oh, hi. i didn't expect you to be here."

mark's eyes shot open and he looked at donghyuck in front of him, a blank expression on his face.

"you are the last person i want to see right now. why are you here?" mark folded his arms and tried to seem as intimidating as possible.

"i could ask the same about you." donghyuck copied mark's position as if he were mocking him.

mark said nothing as donghyuck joined him in leaning against the wall. it was oddly quiet and it wasn't the comforting type of silence. it was far from comfortable and it seemed bitter and cold.

"so, how are things going with yeona?"

"we're good. no, we're great. how are things going with yukhei?" mark watched as donghyuck's face slowly began to heat up, starting from his neck and moving towards his cheeks.

"we're not a couple." donghyuck mumbled.

"then stop acting like it. friends don't do those things." mark hissed. he sounded a lot like his mother.

donghyuck looked at mark with wide eyes, not believing what he had just heard. he shook his head and scoffed.

"are you dumb? we literally did that shit back in elementary school. we even kissed!"

"shut up."

"what, are you embarrassed or something?" donghyuck said harshly, moving to stand in front of mark.

"stop bringing that up." mark's voice was barely audible, but donghyuck could hear it trembling.

"you don't want to remember all of those times we kissed?" the younger boy teased and stepped closer.

"donghyuck, stop." mark warned and gently pushed him back. his breathing was becoming irregular and he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"remember that one time in your room?"

that was all it took for mark to break. he slid down to the ground and put his head in his hands. donghyuck started at him in shock as he watched mark cry into his palms. it was like elementary school all over again.

"i hate you. i hate you so fucking much." mark sniffled and looked up at donghyuck with watery eyes. "you're the reason why i had to be taken out of school. you're the reason why my mom has an alcohol addiction. she hated me for a good few years because of you!"

"i didn't even do anything!" donghyuck was still in shock from the sudden change of mood in mark. he had never snapped at him like that before.

"it would've been better if you just stayed away from me. i wish i never met you."

donghyuck bent down and gently placed his hand on mark's shoulder. he felt the older boy flinch and his heart dropped.

"go away, donghyuck." mark begged, lifting his head up to look up at the said person.

donghyuck just stared back at him, admiring how glittery his eyes were when they had tears pouring out of them. he liked the way his eyelashes became more prominent when wet and how his nose became tinted with pink. a sad smile played on donghyuck's lips as he thought about how pretty mark looked when he cried.

"i hate that all of the time we spent together meant nothing to you while it meant everything to me."

“please, donghyuck. just leave.” mark sniffled.

the younger obliged with a small nod, but not before giving mark’s shoulder a soft pat. he walked out of the bathroom, leaving mark behind. the echo of his footsteps seemed to linger behind him, blending with the sound of quiet sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a while!! i kinda lost my inspiration to write this but then i was listening to shine by pentagon and it’s giving me a lot of inspiration?? idk but that song slaps


	20. twenty

"mark!"

the familiar voice of mark's girlfriend sounded through the school halls and he flinched. he felt slender arms slip around his waist, restricting his movement. he noticed how stiff his own body was under yeona's touch. her fingers ran over his stomach and mark quickly grabbed her hands to stop her. she gave him a confused look, but it disappeared when he laced their fingers together.

"you've been acting weird lately, is everything alright?" she was genuinely concerned for him and mark appreciated that.

"yeah, i'm just stressed because i have a big test coming up." he lied without hesitation, a tiny fake smile working its way onto his face.

"just be sure to take a break while studying. too much stress isn't good for you." yeona swung their hands back and forth as they walked down the hall. "there's a party at yukhei's house on friday, maybe you should go."

mark scoffed at the mention of the older boy's name. he thought back to the picture of yukhei and donghyuck together and frowned.

"i don't think that would be a good idea. he seems a little sketchy." mark rubbed the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand. the idea of going to yukhei's party was not appealing at all. "he also smokes and drinks."

"it's just a party, mark. besides, it's not like just because he smokes that you'll just start smoking as soon as you step into his house."

"i don't know, yeona. are you going?" he questioned, hoping that she would say no.

"of course i'm going." she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "yukhei's parties are the best. can you please go? please, for me?"

mark rolled his eyes and sighed. he nodded reluctantly and he faked another smile at yeona. he wondered how long he would have to keep faking his smiles.

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed as she reached up to kiss mark. he gave her an uncomfortable peck and continued to walk, his hand still held in his girlfriend's grasp.

a similar situation was happening at the other side of the school where donghyuck and jaemin walked down a corridor.

"donghyuck, please," jaemin dragged on, making a praying sign with his hands. "please come to yukhei's party."

"i already told you i want to just sleep when i get home." donghyuck whined back. he had never been to a party before and the thought of it sounded scary. as much as he loved being around people, the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of wasted teenagers didn't sound very pleasant.

"yukhei will be really sad if you don't come." jaemin smirked as he watched donghyuck's eyes grow wide at the mention of the older boy's name. "he was talking to me earlier and he really wants you to be there."

donghyuck groaned at the teasing note in jaemin's voice and lightly slapped him on the arm. jaemin noticed a light blush fanning across his cheeks and he laughed under his breath.

"i guess i'll go." donghyuck said in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can’t already tell, shit’s gonna go down at the party


End file.
